


Thunder and Lightning

by Kurisuta



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Sailor Jupiter, F/M, Sailor Moon Crossover, Sailor Senshi Romance, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Thor is shocked when he is bested in combat by none other than Sailor Jupiter! She wields the same power as him...and she can lift Mjolnir! Impressed and attracted to her, Thor welcomes her to Asgard.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Kino Makoto
Kudos: 2





	Thunder and Lightning

Thor was heading into the training grounds when he was stopped by Sif.

“Finally! Another woman warrior!” Sif grinned at him.

“A woman? Truly?” Thor was curious.

“Yes and you had better watch out, Son of Odin,” Sif teased. “She wields lightning and thunder as you do. And she’s very strong. Everyone is looking forward to your match!”

“Our...match...?” Thor was taken aback. A maiden who wielded his godlike power? Was she a goddess?

Thor stepped into the field of battle.

The woman stood there. She was wearing a strange uniform. He had seen something like that on Midgard, on girls going to school. That skirt was so short...

Thor tried to clear his head and lifted Mjolnir.

The woman looked up at him as lightning crackled in his weapon.

“Supreme...THUNDER!” She cried, and the lightning hit Mjolnir, thrumming through it as a conductor.

The power surged through him, and the maiden too.

Soon it was too much for even Mjolnir, and his weapon flew from his grasp—into the maiden’s hand.

“Well met, God of Thunder.” She smiled, returning his weapon like it was nothing. “I am Sailor Jupiter, Guardian of Protection. And man, do you need protection, Son of Odin! You can call me Makoto!”

Thor took his weapon from Makoto and smiled. “I would be honored to fight alongside a goddess with such great power and strength that even Mjolnir declares her worthy!”


End file.
